The technology of the present disclosure relates to a component with a sheet material adhered to the surface thereof.
In the related art, there has been known a sheet material adhered to a surface of a component to attract attention or display an operation procedure and the like. There are cases where the sheet material displays information on a component (for example, a component number, a manufacturing number, a material, and a manufacturer), information on OA equipment and various units to be installed (for example, standards and specifications), and the like.
The sheet material needs to be peeled off from the surface of the component for removal at the time of disposal or recycling of the component. In this regard, there has been proposed various technologies for easily peeling off the sheet material from the component.
In an example, there has been proposed a technology for widely forming the edge of one corner of a seat of a sheet material on a surface of a component. In this way, one corner of the sheet material is scratched and peeled with a fingertip, so that the sheet material can be easily peeled off from the seat.